clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mariocart25Charizard/Archive 4
Cutout, Aug '09 Hi Mario, Here's your image: *File:Penguin Style August 2009 penguin wearing Red Paisley Bandana.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 00:46, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Cutout Can I see the penguin and Hawaiian Shirt cutout thanks - Coffree Coffree (talk) 15:58, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :Here's the image, Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 19:45, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Your Invited To My Ultimate Beach Party Go to this link! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bluerookie2/Ultimate_Beach_Party_2013_(ALL_INVITED) Your Nyan here you go! MarioCartsNyanCat.png Sillybudz! Talk 2 meh.. My news :) 02:24, August 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Penguin Storm Page Hi Mario, I suppose it's not that bad. P.S. thanks for creating the vote page and the message about the "The Tanner". Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:35, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 20:07, August 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Cutout Hi Mario, Here's your image: *File:Penguins At Work 2010 Cake no hat.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:45, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here Dont Message here. Please Dont Contact Wiki I Unblocked You The Dragon Prince (talk) 00:44, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Hot Dog Red CP Virus Page The red button on your profile page leads to a virus, is it real or not? SonicGenerations2013 (talk) 01:20, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:INAPP PICTURES Hi Mario, Thanks for reporting . Sdgsgfs made sure to block him on time and delete most of the images. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:30, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Inactive for 3 days Hi Mario, Ok, c ya in 3 days! And sure, feel free to add the away tag. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:34, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hai Do you mind if i use that subpage thing on your userpage? And can you give me the template name so i can copy it? JW | Talk | Blog | | More! 12:38, September 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:meow Hi Mario, I'm sorry, but your mailbox is full. If you delete some postcards, let me know- i'll be glad to send you the Haloa postcard :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:58, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :Dang! Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls 20:26, September 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Wobbuffet Hi Mario, A Halloween Contest sounds like a great idea, and certainly something that the admins and i can help promoting. If you need help with the contest just contact me or another admin and we'll do our best to help ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:39, September 8, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald (talk) 15:00, September 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:meow Hi Mario, I'm sorry, but the easiest way to do that is to remake the entire image. When saving an image you can create different image layers for each item in your custom and then save it as a raw image file (e.g. *.xcf in GIMP), which allows you to open the image file the way it was when you saved it, allowing you to delete unneeded layers while keeping the ones that you want, and then just saving it as a PNG file. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:26, September 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:can I please have cake Hi Mario, Do install a font (Windows instructions, if you're using a different operating system then search for it in google): #Download it to your computer. #*If it was part of a .zip file, unzip it and extract the font file. #If you're using Windows, go to your Font folder. You can enter it by going to your Control Panel and then choosing the Font folder. #Drag your font to the Fonts folder. And you're done :) The font willl appear i GIMP by its alphabetic order. You can restart your computer after doing those instructions just to be sure, though i don't think it would matter. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:21, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hamba Spam Message here. Hello Mariocart And Hambakayasan Is Spamming Are Chat If You Can Ban Him RE:moo Cool postcard :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:25, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat I need to ask you something on the Chat. User:Seth4564official Leader of the island! 04:44, September 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:I GOTZ ME A BELL! Hi Mario, Thanks for your idea! It sounds quite reasonable ;) I'll talk with aother admin about this and perhaps planning it in some situations, like if something goes wrong. Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:22, September 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:meow Hi Mariom, You can add Category:CPW News if you want- t's more related. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:10, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Hey Mariocart, I know this is late but still, thanks for wishing me a happy birthday. However, a cake awaits you on May 25... Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Birthday ]] September 12, 2013 RE:meow Hi Mario, A warning is a warning, and not a kick. The chat policy shows the guidelines for how to react when a user breaks the rule, but you can, of course, use your own judgement in some cases (e.g. for mass spammer that start spamming as soon as they join chat). Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:33, September 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:meow Hi Mario, I've checked this, so i suppose that the solution is to go to the upper menu bar, select Image Mode RGB. Or if yo're applying it on a single layer, choose your layer, and do the same but with the right-click menu. P.S. i think i spammed your user talk page with ''RE:meow's'' :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:33, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, This talk page is full of meows :P Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls 04:38, September 14, 2013 (UTC)